I Promise A Fred Weasley Baby Daddy
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: Miranda has always had a thing for Fred and vice versa. After a while of going out they decide to take their relationship to the next step. Miranda finds out she's pregnant she leaves Hogwarts but is Fred really going to let her go that easily?


Fred Weasley had always been a self assured go getter, I guess that's why I was so attracted to him. His I-don't-give-a-shit attitude and his fearlessness has always been an interest of mine from the start and the fact that he's older than me doesn't seem to phase him. I think I fell in love with him durring my second year but of course back then he was interested in girls the same age or older so I was out of the question. We were still friends even though it tore me up when he told me he found someone who makes him happy. I would smile and tell myself everynight that his girl had better cherish what she has cause he was my dream guy and she had snatched that dream and stomped on it like it was a spider or cockroach. He stayed with his girl for the rest of the year. they broke up before her final year and as devastated as he was I couldn't help but hope that maybe we could be together. I think it wasn't until they broke up and I developed more in my third year that he really noticed me as more than just a best friend. Though it wasn't until Christmas break that he really started to care. I don't know if it was because of me being his friend or the fact that that particular christmas he found out about my past, my family, my... abadonment

"I- I uh... I don't have any family to go home to." I stated looking down. "Oh." was the only answer I got from the red haired twin. "I didn't realize. How did you get here if you don't have any family?" He asked. "I was abandoned by my parents when I was young and was taken in by a generious old man on my street. Of course I never found out about Hogwarts till I was found by Hagrid taking care of an injured hippogriff. He took me to Hogwarts and well... here I am." I stated giving him a fake yet hopefully real looking smile. I hated to think about my past. AS much as I loved the old man that took me in, it still wasn't like having a mother and father of your own kin, of blood. There were times when I would lay in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what I did wrong and why my parents didn't want me. Henry, the sweet old man, would tell me that it wasn't my fault, and that they were probably young and worried. I would smile but deep down I still wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe it was all a mistake and they would come back to get me in due time. But no one came.

I was shocked back into reality when I felt two arms wrap around me. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up your past. Please don't cry." I reached up and touched my cheek to feel the wet tears run down my face. I hadn't realized I was crying. I had hoped that by now i could control my emotions but I guess not. I sighed and pushed away from his chest and looked down suddenly finding the floor more interesting trying to hide my blush. "It's okay you didn't know." I stated and started to walk down to see Hagrid. "You can come with me!" I stopped and turned around unsure of what I had just heard. "I'm sorry what?" I asked hoping I wasn't hearing things. "You can come to our house for Christmas break." Fred stated and looked at George who just nodded in response. "Briliant! You can sleep in my room and we can do makeovers and go shopping." I just smiled as Ginny continued stating everything we were supposedly going to do together. "So what do you say Miranda?" I looked up at Fred who was standing there with a hopeful look in his eyes. I looked at Ginny, George, Harry, ron, and hermione who all looked hopeful as well. "I-I..." I sighed and thought about leaving Hagrid. We always spent Christmas together opening presents Henry would send me. "I have to think about it." I stated walking down to talk to Hagrid.

"Go." I looked up at Hagrid. "What? But we always sp-" "It'll do you some good to get away from Hogwarts." I sighed and looked back at the floor. "I'm nervous. I don't want to make a bad impression on him or his family." Hagrid laughed heartly. "Trust me Miranda their easy people to get along with." "Plus maybe then you'll get to confess your undying love for my brother." I looked up and saw Ginny standing in Hagrids doorway. I looked up at Hagrid who had a confused look on his face. "Which Weasley brother are you infatuated with Miranda?" I blushed hoping I wouldn't have to tell more people about my crush than neccesary. "Ummm... F-Fred Weasley." Hagrid smiled a little which made me blush even more. "What?" I asked trying to hide my blush. "Of course you would go for one of the trouble making twins." I smiled lightly. "What can I say I like bad boys." "Everyone says Draco is a bad boy." I scoffed at Ginnys statement. "No Draco is an ass there's a difference." I've always enjoyed Ginnys laugh she can brighten up a day with her laugh. "Okay. I'll go with you this christmas."

"Miranda dear! Could you come help me in kitchen really quickly!" I surried down to the kitchen to help Molly with preparations for Christmas dinner tomorrow night. "Yes Mrs. Weasley?" "Oh dear call me Molly." I smiled at her as she told me what I could do to help. "So are you going to tell my boy you love him tomorrow for Christmas?" I nearly spit out the tea she had made for us as we sat down for a rest. "W-What?" I asked after I swallowed my tea. "Oh please dear I see the way you look at Fred. It's a mothers intuition. Besides he likes you as well I can tell." I smiled as I thought about the possibility of Fred and I being in a relationship. "He does?" I asked almost dreamily. "Yea. He talks about you all the time. He's a lovesick git is what he is." I smiled as Ron popped in his two cents worth. "Well... Then maybe I will tell him tomorrow." I said smiling giddily.

I woke up with a smile on my face. Today was the day I was going to tell Fred how much he meant to me. As I went through my morning ritual realization dawned on me. Today was Christmas morning. I smiled wide and hurried through my ritual and headed downstairs to see every one but Ron. "Where is..." "RONALD WEASLEY! GET DOWNSTAIRS IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" I smiled as Molly walked downstairs after yelling at Ron through the door. I laughed at the comments made as Ron shuffled his way to the circle we had formed. "We'll let the youngest go first. So Ginny opens hers first then Ron, Harry, Hermione, Miranda, then the twins, Bill next and finally Authur and I." I smiled as Molly handed me my presents. I watched as Ginny opened hers in an orderly fashion. I laughed as Ron and Harry tore through the holiday paper as if the presents would dissapear within the minute. Then it was my turn. I started to unwrap them one by one saying the names so everyone could hear them. "And finally, this one is from Fred." I opened up the little box and gasped slightly at the gogeous heart necklace. I noticed a part of the heart missing in the shape of what looked like a key. Fred reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain that had a key on it. He put the pieces together and they fit perfectly. Suddenly I noticed a few words begin to glow in the heart. I looked closer and read the inscription aloud. "He who holds the key can unlock my heart." I looked up at him and smiled as our faces came closer together. "Just say yes." He said as our lips were inches apart. "Yes."

Fast forward three and a half months and Fred and I are going strong. I smiled as I felt lips caress my neck. "Fred, I have to study if I wanna pass this charms exam." I stated with disgust. I hated charms with a passion. "Can't you take a break?" I sighed playfully. "You're impossible you know that." He smiled at me and I smiled back watching his eyes light up. "I know but you love me." I rolled my eyes. "That's not the point. The point is you're an immovable object who won't let me study." I said poking his side to let him know I was joking. He smiled and kissed me deeply on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me down against the couch in the gryffindor common room and crawled on top of me deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth which made him smirk. "I will never sit on that couch again." I smiled as Fred sighed. "Can we never get a moment alone?" "Not in the common room. You know where people sit and study and try to have good day, without having to think of their brother having sex on the couch they're sitting on." I smiled at the smartass response that came from Ron. Fred got off of me and sat down straight. "Don't worry mate we didn't have sex. No one will leave us alone long enough." I smacked him lightly on the arm rolling my eyes. "Here's an idea. Don't try it in the middle of the common room just before curfew and it might work." Ron stated being sarcastic. "Hmmm... that's not a bad idea." I picked up my book and began reading more on charms as the two threw remarks back and forth at each other. I stood up getting annoyed by the two children bickering and made my way to the girls dorm when I was grabbed by the arm and turned around to face Fred. "Yes sir?" I asked smiling. "I was wondering where you thought you were going." "My bed." I said giggling lightly as he shook his head as if I had answered wrong. "Nope you're not going anywhere." I shrieked lightly and then laughed as I was hoisted over his shoulder and he carried me out of the common room. "Where are we going?" I asked and heard a slight chuckle. "You'll see."

I watched as we took a left at the womping will whom was busy womping a bird perched on it's branch. 'Poor bird.' I thought to myself and looked around and noticed we were close to the woods. "Fred where are we going?" I asked hoping for a response. "Right here." I was sat down and noticed we were just inside the woods though trees were around us blocking my sight from further inspection. I looked at him and noticed he had a blanket in his hand. "When did you grab that?" I asked wondering if he had had it all along. "I didn't I called it to me." "What with accio?" I asked confused. "exactly." He stated unfolding it and laying it on the ground. I gave him a confused look as he cast silencing and invisibility spells to the forest around us. "Fred? What are you doing?" I asked smirking knowing the answer. "Making it easier for us." He stated being vague. "Glad we cleared that up." I stated sarcastically. He smirked and turned to me after muttering his last incantation. He walked up to me and kissed me almost knocking me over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me eliminating the need for space. He moaned into my mouth and started to lead me backwards toward the blanket. I smirked and pulled him down with me. He crawled over the top of my body and began to kiss my neck sensually. I moaned and arched my back against him asking him to continue downwards. He smirked and complied pulling my shirt off over my head and slipped his off as well before he started to kiss his way down my chest. I arched my back and allowed him to unclasp my bra and through it off in some unknown dirrection. I gasped as he licked my nipple and lightly pinched the other. He began to suck on my nipple making me moan and thread my fingers through his hair wanting more. He stopped and switched nipples giving the other equal attention. I bit my lip as he soon continued his path down my body kissing and nipping in various spots. He stopped just above my pants and looked up at me as if asking for permission. I nodded my head and sighed as he continued. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them and my panties down and threw them in yet another dirrection. I grabbed his hair and pulled lightly as he began to lick and suck my clit. I moaned as his fingers began to circle my hole. I gritted my teeth as he inserted one finger. "Oh Merlin." I practically screamed as he inserted another finger inside me. It was slightly painful but the pain added to the pleasure and... "Oh Yes. Don't stop." I stated trying to push his head closer to my clit. "Faster." I moaned as he began to scissor his fingers inside me to stretch me. I was close. So close I could taste it, see it... feel it. "Oh god Fred I'm gonna cum." I moaned just as I came all over his fingers. He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. "mmmm... you sound good when you moan, but you taste even better."

I smiled and pulled him up my body and flipped us over. "My turn." I stated running my finger down his chest. I kissed his neck smirking as he moaned enjoying my lips against his skin. I licked a line down his chest and stopped at his pants. I unbuttoned and threw them off somewhere unimportant. I grasped his shaft and began to slightly pump. I kissed the tip slowly running my hand up to the tip. I licked the tip teasing him as I slowly ran my hand up the shaft again. "S-stop teasing me." He stated trying not to grab my head and force me. I smirked and took in all I could and started to suck enjoying his moans and gasps. I slide my teeth lightly against his shaft and began to suck on the tip. "God your amazing at this." I smirked at him. I continued to kiss and lick his tip as I ran my hand up and down his shaft. "Oh god I'm close." I slipped my mouth over him and swallowed as he came enjoying the taste.

I licked my lips and crawled over his body only to be flipped back over. He looked up at me and smiled trying to ease my nervousness. I nodded my head as if saying it was alright. He slowly pushed in. I bit my lip as he started to get deeper. I gasped and grabbed his shoulders as he suddenly pushed in fast and stopped when he was burried to the hilt. He kissed my cheek as a tear slid down my cheek. I shut my eyes tight and wished the pain would stop. Within minutes my wish was granted. I nodded my head telling him to move. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in causing me to gasp in both pain and pleasure. He continued to slowly pull out and push back in. "F-faster." I stated as soon as the pain turned straight to pleasure. He complied and soon the pace increased. "God Yes! Harder!" He did just that. I pushed him up off of me earning a confused look from him. I smirked and pushed him onto his back crawling on top of him and positioning myself above his dick. I slowly slide down feeling a slight pain but thought nothing of it. I just wanted to feel pleasure again. I began to move slowly pushing myself up and then slowly sliding. back down. I threw my head back and began to go faster enjoying his moans. He grabbed my hips and began to push and pull me faster and harder. "Fuck... God yes Miranda!" I smirked.

"Say it again."

"Miranda."

I moaned. "Louder."

"Miranda!"

I was close so close. "Yes LOUDER!"

"MIRANDA!"

That was it. That was all I needed. I came moaning Freds name as I threw my head back in pleasure. He flipped us back over and started to fuck me harder trying to cum. I grabbed at his shoulders trying to keep myself steady and awake. "Fuck. Miranda I'm gonna cum." I moaned and pushed against him harder pushing him over the edge. "Mmmm... Miranda." He rolled off of me and laid down next to me. "Wow... That was... Wow." I giggle slightly tired from the events. "That it was." I rolled over and laid my head on his chest. "So do we stay here or do we go back to our dorms?" He looked at me as if he didn't know either. "You didn't really plan this out all the way did you?" He smiled nervously at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up to put my clothes back on. "Come on well find some way to get back inside unnoticed." I held my hand out and he grabbed it hoisting himself up. I smiled and watched as he quickly put on his clothes. "So how are we going to sneak back insi..." I smiled nervously. "evening Professor McGonagal." She just continued to give us both an annoyed stare. "We uhh.. We were just..." "Taking a walk." I looked at Fred confused. "Y-yea taking a walk." She continued to stare. "We'll just be getting back to our dorms now." I said as Fred and I walked around her nervously. "Really A walk that's the best you could come up with?" I whispered. "Well it was either that or say we were out in the woods having sex. I picked the one that would get us in the least trouble." He whispered back urgently. "True. Come on lets hurry back to the dorm I'm not ready to see that disappointed and annoyed look on her again."  
>Ginny stood in the bathroom holding my hair out of the way as I vomitted into the toilet yet again. "Miranda are you okay? You've been sick like this for the past three weeks." I looked up at her but soon found my face over the toilet again. I washed my mouth out in the sink and turned to Ginny. "I don't know. I just don't feel good." I stated looking in the mirror. I didn't look pale in fact you could say I was glowing but I felt terrible. "Maybe you should go see..." "Don't say it. I hate the hospital wing. Well at least when I'm the one being treated. Besides she might make me drink something disgusting like she did the time I broke my leg." Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine have it your way be sick forever. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" I shook my head no once again. "We haven't had sex in three months and the illness just started." "Hmmm... good point. I still say you should go to the hospital wing." I shook my head no and ran into the bathroom again as Ginny walked out heading down to breakfast.<p>

"How is she?" Fred asked as Ginny sat down to eat breakfast. "Still sick." Fred looked down and pushed his plate away. "Think I can get into the girls dorm and see her." Ginny looked at him seriously. "Honestly?" He nodded his head. "No." He sighed as he looked at his half empty plate and wondered if Miranda would want something to eat. 'Probably not she'd probably be worried she vomit it back up.' He sat there in sadness and then stood. "I'm gonna go try anyways." Ginny laughed lightly. "Good luck." She smiled at Harry whom had just joined the conversation. "What did I miss?" Ron asked as he too sat down. "Fred is going to try and slip into the girls dormitory to see his precious Miranda." George stated teasing Fred. "Yes because you're so much better when it comes to Annalisa." "Shut it Fredwick." He stated blushing as said woman sat down in front of him. "Well I'm going to go and see her." "See who Mr. Weasley?" Fred turned around to see snape standing behind him. "Umm... Jessebelle." He stated looking over at the slitherin table spotting the only half-ass decent girl there, whom was still completely insane.

"Whats wrong Jessebelle?" Draco asked as she shivered. "I just got a disgusted feeling." She stated turning around to see Harry and his little posse looking at her. "Ewww... They're looking at me, I'm going to catch stupid." Draco just smirked.

I headed down to the Hospital wing. I know I said I wasn't going to go but I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. mmhhmmm... see what I did there, word play. anywho. I stopped at the door and took a deep breath. If she has to force some strange tasting liquid down my throat I think I might die. "Well here goes nothing." I stated to myself as I opened the doors to see Madam Pomphrey standing there over Seamus whose face was covered in soot. "Bad day?" I asked sitting down next to him. He nodded his head. "What about you?" I held my stomach and made a disgusted look at him. "I feel... Blah." I stated smiling as Madam Pomphrey made her way over to me. "What can I do for you Miss Waters?" She asked as she handed Seamus some funky looking liquid. "Blech." He stated as he swallowed it down. I looked at him strange as he swallowed the last gulp. "Merrywater potion." He stated as he handed the cup back to Madam Pomphrey. "Marrilou's didn't mix well?" He shook his head no. "Did you wash them first?" "I was supposed to wash them?" I smiled and shook my head laughing. "Maybe you should read more on your potions before you just jump right in." I giggled as he blushed. "You're free to go Seamus." He waved lightly as he stood up and ran back to potions class. "I'm not feeling to great, I've been throwing up, I have headaches, my body hurts. Just blah." I stated as I laid down to let her take a quick assessment. She poked lightly at my stomach which made me feel worse. "Hmmm... Are you a virgin?" I looked shocked at the personal question but answered it anyways. "No." I stated looking down embarassed. "Hmmm... when was the last time you were with Fred?" She asked which shocked me even more. "How did you?.." She smiled at me. "Please child by the way you look at him it's completely obvious." I blushed but answered the previous question. "Three months. But my illness just started two weeks ago so I couldn't be pregnant." I stated unsure of my statement. Madam Pomphrey smiled at me. "Hunny Pregnancy affects different people different ways." I looked down. "So am I." She turned around and ran over to a desk and searched through it for a few minutes before returning with a pregnancy test. I looked at her confused. "I keep them for cases such as this." She stated handing it to me.  
>I stood there staring at the little pink plus sign. 'Oh Merlin. I'm-I'm pregnant.' I walked out of the hospital wing and headed back up toward the girls dormitory. "Hey Miranda there you are!" I turned around to see Ginny heading toward me. "I was wondering where you went. I see you took my advice and went to the hospital wing." I just shook my head still in slight shock. "Whats wrong?" She asked worriedly. "I'm pregnant." I stated simply. She just stood there for a second staring at me. "I'm sorry what?" She asked still shocked as well. "I'm pregnant." I said and turned to her with a smile on my face. "I'm going to have a baby." I stated getting used to the idea already. "I'm going to be an aunt!" Ginny yelled before I put my mouth over her hand. "Shhh... we don't want the whole school to know." "Don't want the whole school to know what weasel?" I turned around knowing that voice anywhere. "What do you want Jessebelle?" I stated annoyed that my good mood was ruined. "I just wanna know the rumor." She stated smiling innocently. Psh innocent my ass. "I... failed my charms paper." I lied. "Whatever you say I will find out. I always do." She stated turning to walk away before turning back around and pulling her wand out. "Boo!" She laughed as we jumped slightly and then ran off. "That girl is seriously messed up." I nodded at Ginnys statement. "Anywho so are you going to tell Fred?" I looked at her with a deer in headlights look. "Uhhh..." I was just getting used to the idea how was I supposed to tell Fred? "I guess I have to." I stated as we headed back up toward the dorm.<p>

I stood outside watching the quittich team practice. I smiled as Fred smiled having a good time. Soon enough practice was over. I went down to the field to find Fred. "Fred I uhh... we need to talk." I stated pulling him over to the side. "So did you hear?" I looked at him confused. "Hear what?" I asked. "When we graduate George and I are going to open up a joke shop." I smiled then it soon faded as I realized that if I told him about the baby it would ruin his future. "So what did you wanna talk about?" I looked at him as tears began to fall down my cheeks. "Hey hey what's wrong?" I looked up at him into his eyes. "Nothing I have to go." I stated running all the way to the dorm Fred followed. "Miranda!" I dropped to my knees in front of my bed and grabbed my suit case and began to throw my clothes in there and grabbed my broom. I wrote a note to my friends and slipped everything under the bed so I could easily get it out tonight. I stayed up in my room all day and waited. Soon nightfall came. I cast a silencing spell around my bed and the window and quickly grabbed my stuff. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked quietly. I sighed and quickly undid the spell and turned around. I couldn't do it Ginny. I couldn't tell him. It would ruin his life, he wouldn't get to open up the joke shop, he would barely get to see his brother, and he would have to quit quittich. I can't do that to him." I stated grabbing my stuff quietly. "You can't just leave him. He'll be devastated." I looked down at the floor as I began to cry again. "I'm sorry Ginny I can't stay here." I handed her the letter. "What's this?" She asked taking the letter in my hands. "Give this to Fred in the morning." I stated and smiled sadly as she nodded her head. "Okay." I turned around and quickly jumped out the window knowing my broom would stop me from falling. I quickly climbed on to it and slipped my purse around my neck and took off into the night. "Goodbye. I'll miss you"

Fred realized something was wrong when Ginny walked into the dining hall alone. "Where's Miranda?" Ginny looked down at the ground sadly. "She told me to give you this." She stated as she handed him the letter then took a seat. Fred read the letter his eyes going wide. "No." She stated simply as he stood up and took off grabbing his broom on the way.

_Dear Fred,  
>When you get this letter I'll have already been gone. I hope you know that I love you, and that's why I'm leaving. <em>

Fred jumped onto his broom and took off towards the muggle world flying as fast as his broom could take him.

_I couldn't sit here and get in the way of your wants and dreams. I know how much you want to open up that joke __shop with your brother._

"Have you seen this person?" Fred asked yet another muggle showing them a picture of Miranda he kept on his person. He sighed as the man shook his head no. "Where are you Miranda?" He asked the sky as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

_I wish you well in the future and don't worry about me I'll be okay. I'm going to the muggle world to be with my family. I will miss you don't get me wrong but I'm no good for you you're ambitious and I would only hold you down. _

"Miranda!" He stated grabbing the girl around the neck and hugging her. "Hey Get off my you freak." He sighed as the Miranda look alike walked into the convient store. "Why? Why did you have to go?"

_I'll be sure to write to you but I can't promise it'll be all the time. Please find someone who will love you and cherish you like you deserve. Someone who won't get in your way or stop you from doing what you love. If you love me then let me go. I'm doing this for you. This is what's best. Goodbye,  
>Sincerly,<br>Miranda_

Fred sat down with his back against the convient store and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He had read the letter numerous times. "I don't understand what did I do wrong. Why did you leave me? Please just come back." He watched as the world around him bussled with life, yet he felt dead. "I miss you." "Fred?" He stood up and looked to his right. "Miranda!" He hugged her tight as if she were an illusion and would dissapear at any moment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pushing him back to look me in the face. "I couldn't just let you leave." I looked at him as the tears flooded back. "You weren't supposed to follow me! You were supposed to stay at school!" I looked around and noticed a few people staring and grabbed his arm walking to Henry's house. "I couldn't! I love you!" I looked down at the ground as I reached under the mat to get the spare key and pulled him inside. "I told you if you love me you need to let me go. We'll just get in your way." I stated and started to walk away. "Wait what do you mean we?" I stopped and looked down. 'Dammit. I should have paid more attention. "I-I didn't mean anything it was just a slip of the tongue." I was grabbed by the arm and turned around to face Fred. "You're lying to me. If it was a slip of the tongue you would have caught it. Now answer the question. "I'm... pregnant." I stated expecting him to dump me and turn around to go back. He took a second for it to soak in. "I'm going to be a father!" He stated as he ran around the room screaming over and over. He stopped and looked at me. "Is that why you ran?" I nodded my head and gasped as he picked me up and spun me around. "Why? This is great news! Just wait till I tell everyone at school. Oh Ginny will be excited." "Actually... Ginny already knows." I smiled nervously. "Well we can at least surprise mom." I smiled happily. I guess it was pretty stupid of me to run away like that. But at least I now I'll always have Fred there by my side.

I laid on the bed as pain shot through my body. "GAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I grabbed Fred's hand. "Dammit Fredwick this is all your fault!" I screamed as I pushed again. "Come on Miranda push!" Molly said as I pushed again. "Ahhhh!" I gripped his hand harder. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow." He cried out gently as my grip tightened. "Come one more time. Push." I pushed harder and smiled as I heard the cries of a baby boy. I sighed and relaxed. "Oh Merlin! What the hell!" I screamed as pain shot through my body again. "Okay it looks like we've got another baby coming. So push!" I screamed as I grabbed Freds hand again. "Gah Fred! Why couldn't you use protection!" I cried out in pain. "I'm sorry baby it'll be over soon." He stated wiping my brow. "Sorry doesn't cut i... AAhhhhhhhh!" "Almost there! Push!" I pushed again and sighed as I heard yet another cry from a baby girl. "It seems you have the best of both worlds. A little boy and a little girl." I smiled as I took the baby boy from Mollys arms and Fred was given the baby girl. "What do you suppose we name them?" I looked at the baby boy in my arms. "Nolan. Nolan Lukus Weasley." I smiled at the boy that yawned in my arms. "It's perfect. And how about we name her, Alisha Joy." I smiled up at him. "Nolan and Alisha. I like them." He smiled back at me and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you." I smiled. "I love you too." He pulled away and smirked at me. "Now you have to promise me you'll never leave me again." He teased me and I smiled up at him. "Don't worry I won't. I promise."


End file.
